eyevea_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
V1.3.3
OVERVIEW Welcome to The Elder Scrolls Online v1.3.3, our third major content update. In this update, we’ve added armor dye stations where you can change the color of your armor with dyes you unlock through achievements. We’ve also added and improved many guild features including the addition of guild heraldry, guild traders, and improved guild management. Another exciting change is the updates to our campaigns in Cyrodiil. We’ve implemented new campaign options, each with their own rule set. Alongside these new features, you’ll find many fixes to quests, combat, art, and audio. We’re also continuing to work on the overall class balance, but are doing so carefully so as not to impact your build too much. BIG CHANGES / UPDATES / NEW FEATURES Armor Dyes *Armor dyes have now been added to the game! You can visit a dye station and interact with it to dye any piece of armor that you own. **Dye stations can be found in at least one town in every normal overworld zone. There are new map markers add for these dye station locations *Every piece of gear has up to three separate areas that can be dyed individually, and you have tools available to do so. **Color Sets: You can use the special dye tools to create and apply custom color sets. **Eye Dropper Tool: You can use the eye dropper tool to pick colors from previously dyed gear, and apply that color elsewhere. **Paint Bucket Tool: This tool applies the dye you’ve selected to the corresponding color area of every piece of gear you have equipped. *At a dye station, you can see every color available. Dyes you haven't obtained yet are displayed with a lock icon. Hover over any locked color to see which achievement is associated with it. You can right-click on it to jump to the achievement panel and read the achievement's completion criteria. When a dye is unlocked, it will be available for all characters on your account. New and Improved Guild Features *Improved Guild Management **Guild leaders can now create, delete, and reorder the guild ranks. ***Hold left-click and drag to arrange the guild ranks. This can be done in the list itself. **Guild leaders can also assign unique icons for each rank. **Guilds can have 10 ranks, including the Guildmaster rank. **Each guild rank has its own set of permissions. When creating a new guild rank, you can clone the permissions of a previously existing one. *Guild Heraldry **This feature unlocks once a guild has reached 10 members. **Guild leaders can design a heraldry that will appear on equippable tabards. Customization of your heraldry costs a fee in gold that is automatically deducted from your guild’s bank. To modify the guild’s heraldry, guild leaders can click the heraldry tab on the Guild window (displayed before the history tab). **There are over 250 colors, 63 backgrounds, and 136 crests available for creating a heraldry. **Once a heraldry has been designed, any guild member can purchase a tabard by visiting the Guild’s Store and searching for items of type ‘Guild Items’. **If a guild leader changes the tabard, all tabards update in real-time. *Guild Traders **Guilds can now hire merchants from The Gold Coast Trading Company in locations across Tamriel to serve as public outlets for their guild stores. **Guilds will participate in a blind bid that lasts one week to win the traders’ services for one full week. You can only bid on one trader at a time, and the highest bidder will be the winner. **Guilds can also hire a trader for a flat fee, as long as the trader is currently un-hired. ***You can hire the trader during a bidding cycle, though you’d only be hiring him for the remaining time that’s left on the bidding cycle. ***This hire lasts up to a week, until the end of the current bidding cycle, and is first come first served. **A hired trader will display the guild store of the hiring guild to all channels, including Veteran versions of the zone. **Guild traders can mainly be found in zone capitals, though a few can be seen selling wares throughout various overworld zones. *Guild Bank Gold **This feature unlocks once a guild has reached 10 members. **Anyone in a guild can deposit and withdraw gold into the guild bank. ***Note that withdrawal permissions are on a guild rank basis. **Some systems (Heraldry/Guild Traders) can directly deposit or withdraw from the Guild Bank. Alliance War Campaign Updates *All Campaigns that were running up until this patch have been closed, and 5 new Campaigns are opening up: **Bow of Shadows: 5 day Veteran Rank only Campaign **Blackwater Blade: 5 day Non-Veteran only Campaign **Haderus: 7 day standard Campaign that anyone can join **Chillrend: 14 day standard Campaign that anyone can join **Thornblade: 30 day standard Campaign that anyone can join *If you were assigned to any Campaign prior to Patch 1.3.3, you will be given a free Home Campaign assignment on each character previously assigned to a Campaign. *After Patch 1.3.3 is deployed, you will be rewarded according to the placement of your Alliance within your Home Campaign. *Switching Campaigns (Home or Guest) will now have a 3 day lockout timer associated with it. Instant Weapon Swap *We’ve made changes to the way we cache textures for your alternate weapon that will allow you to swap weapons reliably and instantly. The previous delay when swapping has been reduced significantly, so swapping to your second ability set will be seamless and fast, making combat feel more responsive. Color Correction *Brightness, contrast, and color curves throughout the game are now adjusted via post-processing. In some locations, the effect will be subtle, but it will be more noticeable in others. We’ve done this to improve the visual quality of the game by increasing contrast in scenes, balancing overall color values, and reducing the influence of yellow in the sunlight and interior lighting. You’ll notice more color depth and a more realistic look in the world. We don’t anticipate these changes having any effect on performance, since we were already making a post-processing pass, but you can disable color correction by setting the COLOR_CORRECTION value in your UserSettings file to “0.” Check out these screenshots showing the new color correction (on the left) compared to the old version: ::http://files.elderscrollsonline.com/uploads/blogs/0d5d47e744de1f0f1b1657df60620c6f.jpg ::http://files.elderscrollsonline.com/uploads/blogs/a9406628dd641cbb848e24b6c6a54ecd.jpg Armor Colors and Tints Adjusted *To prepare for our dye system, we've re-evaluated the color palette we use for armor and have made some adjustments to how colors display on gear throughout the game. This gives us more flexibility to add new armor sets and crafting materials, provides some more saturated colors, and will make upgrades consistently look more significant. The upgrade may alter the original colors on armor you already own, but you'll be able to choose your own color schemes with the dye system should you dislike the changes. Difficult Mode *We added a new and optional difficulty mode for the final fight in Aetherian Archive and Hel Ra Citadel. Look for clues near each Celestial to find out how to trigger this new mode. When you complete the difficult version of a Trial, you will be rewarded with a piece of armor from an upgraded version of the Mage, Serpent, or Warrior Item Sets which contain better stats and visuals. The colors in this set are exclusive to this armor, and cannot be duplicated with dyes. Delves Updates in Coldharbour *The delves found in Coldharbour are now larger, and contain more monsters and loot. This is an ongoing effort to make all delves in the game larger. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Adjusted the amount of Alliance Points necessary to qualify for Emperorship. You will now need to earn 50,000 AP in your Campaign instead of 10,000 AP. *If an Elder Scroll is dropped and not placed on its platform or picked up by another player character, it will return to its last saved location in 5 minutes from the time it was dropped. *Added new abilities to the Melee Guards located at the Scroll Temples. *Fixed an issue so the First Sergeant and Praetorian ranks are now using the correct icons. *Increased the overall XP value of player kills. *Alliance War bags now have a chance to contain Grand Soul Gems. *Siege weapons will now degrade much faster when not being actively controlled. *Siege weapon repair kits now repair double their prior healing value. *Increased the range of the Mender Guard’s damage abilities and the Sorcerer Guard’s Fire Salvo abilities to combat long range sniping. *Trebuchet Fire and Ice now have the same reload time as Stone to prevent animation desyncing. *Postern Wall houses and doors will no longer have odd visualization issues such as floating doors. *Fixed an issue with the interaction status on Postern Wall houses and doors. *The Alliance leaders have dispatched a number of guards to all wayshrines in Cyrodiil to counter the increased spy incursions until further measures can be taken. Art & Animation General *Fixed a number of issues with missing collision around the world including rocks, plants, and parts of buildings. *Slightly reduced the brightness on the character selection screen. Animations *Emotes will now work while in combat. *Added the following emotes to the game: **/attention **/dancebreton **/dancealtmer, /dancehighelf **/danceargonian **/dancebosmer, /dancewoodelf **/dancedunmer, /dancedarkelf **/danceimperial **/dancekhajiit **/dancenord **/danceorc **/danceredguard **/drink3 **/eat4 **/idle **/idle2 **/idle3 **/idle4 **/idle5 **/juggleflame **/leanbackcoin **/lookup **/rake **/sad **/spit **/stomp **/sweep *Fixed an issue with the Breton male’s dance. He will no longer have shaky feet, and will dance more confidently! *NPCs that drink from bottles will now have the bottle line up with their mouth. They will no longer have a drinking problem. *More emotes will now be supported while in first-person view. *Fixed an issue with the ankle animations for the Guar, Alit and Kagouti. *Fixed an issue with the Spider Daedra animation. She will no longer die with a twisted neck. *Fixed an issue with the Scorpion’s tail animation, and will no longer be erratic when hit with the ability Uppercut. *Fixed an issue where NPC hands would clip through the bowls they were eating from. *Fixed an issue where the Imp’s wings would clip through both arms while flapping in his idle animation. *The Wispmother will no longer have a broken pinky when she dies. *Fixed an issue where the mudcrab’s legs would clip into each other after getting knocked back. *Fixed an issue where weapons would clip into each other on the statues outside of Fallowstone Vault in The Rift. *Fixed an issue where chains would clip into the Soul Shriven during the tutorial. *Fixed the dog’s tail so it no longer has a sharp, unnatural bend while wagging. Characters *Improved the shape of Khajiit Heavy Helmets on female player characters. *Fixed an issue where the elbow pads on Yokudan Gloves would disappear in some gear combinations. *Fixed an issue where the inside of the Hag’s skirt would become invisible at some angles. *Adjusted the Khajiit Medium Helmets so they now have their eye slits filled in to alleviate odd looks when the eyes do not line up with the eye slits. *Fixed an issue where some hairstyles would clip into torso armors with high collars. *Fixed an issue that was causing a gap between a horse’s head and mane. *The item Saviors Hide Hood now animates like a hood instead of a rigid helmet. *Fixed an issue where the Bosmer Heavy Helmets would clip with Khajiit brows. *Bandanas on Khajiit NPCs will now properly fit their head shape. *Fixed issue where the Altmer Male head triangle selection in character creation would affect the leg shape. *Fixed an issue where some earrings were not maintaining their proper positioning when adjusting Khajiit facial features. Effects *Fixed an issue where the effects on one- and two-handed axes would be disconnected from the weapon blade. *Fixed an issue where the fire effect would play on your weapon when performing certain animations with a torch. *Fixed an issue where status effects would move out of place during dodge roll. *Fixed an issue where effects were not displaying properly during Nereid’s Hurricane and Frost Bolt abilities. *Fixed an issue where the Greenshade Serpent boss’ effects would play in the wrong place when he dives into the water. *Fixed an issue so the Corpus Husk will no longer vomit endlessly when interrupted with a stun. *Fixed an issue where the area-of-effect highlight would persist too long during the Undead Synergy for the Bone Flayer. *Fixed an issue with the fire position on Nord Sconce fixtures. Fixtures *The food found on dinner plates will no longer clip into the plate. *Fixed an issue with invisible textures at certain angles on the Ashlander lamps. *Fixed an issue where Altmer doorframes would shift inward when used. *Fixed an issue where the tomb doors in Craglorn would clip into the wall when opened. *Fixed an issue with missing collision on Redguard arches, Craglorn and Breton towers. *Fixed some issues where the camera could clip through walls in Redguard houses, Nord warehouses, and Breton towers. *Fixed an issue with the appearance of wooden beams in The Rift. *Fixed an issue where some burned out campfires could launch you into the air. *Fixed an issue where there were black textures in the Dwarven entrance structure. Audio General *Vendors and bankers will now politely stop talking when you interrupt them and click on any conversation option. *Adjusted the audio so it now reinforces the sense of day and night. *Continued an ongoing effort to improve the audio you hear during combat. *Improved the music that you hear when you die. *Fixed a few issues where sounds would get cut off prematurely in enclosed spaces. *Improved the audio for horse hoofsteps. *Fixed audio issues relating to monsters, UI, weapons, and abilities. *Fixed a few instances where ambient audio and music weren’t playing in some areas. *Improved the audio for many armor abilities. *In addition to the new voice we gave Brackenleaf in an earlier patch, we gave his voice a bit more oomph for this patch. *Fixed many voiceover issues, and increased the variety of voices heard in Craglorn, the Warrior and Mage Trials, and Veteran Crypt of Hearts. *Fixed a number of typos and text mismatches in regards to voiceover. *Fixed an issue with the music transitions you hear while fighting enemies from Dark Anchors. *Player characters will now scream in fewer, more natural circumstances. *Adjusted the audio while working at crafting stations so it’s now more focused on the crafting at hand. *Added better support for 5.1 audio. *Adjusted the audio for newer vanity pets so they’re a little less “talkative”. *Updated the sound you hear when you attempt to perform an ability, but you don’t have enough magicka or stamina. Combat & Gameplay General *The cost to respec has been reduced to 1 gold per skill point or stat point. Note that this is a temporary change and in approximately one week, respec costs will return to a normal (but reduced) cost in patch v1.3.4. *Abilities will no longer become unusable when targeting a critter. *Fixed several issues where some abilities couldn’t be used to attack critters. *Fixed a number of typos on player abilities. *Blocking in first-person view during God of Schemes will no longer cover your entire screen. *Fixed an issue where NPC followers could become stuck and unable to attack. *Fixed an issue where morphed abilities would not slot onto your ability bar automatically after you redistributed your skill points. *Fixed an issue where you wouldn’t look forward while moving diagonally. *Fixed an issue where an enemy’s hit reactions wouldn’t line up with your attacks. *Immunity granted by Break Free and the immunity given to you after you’re hit by a crowd control ability now provide immunity to all types of crowd control. *Enemies killed by reflected attacks now play their death animation at the proper time. *All weapon abilities can now proc weapon enchantments. *Fixed an issue where weapon procs would not trigger at the correct time. *Fixed some animation issues that were caused by trying to Break Free during a knockback. *The crowd control breaker ability is now displayed as “Break Free” in item and ability descriptions. *Fixed an issue where you could be dismounted from your horse when an active spell effect expires. *Abilities that are reflected by enemies no longer create an extra projectile. *Fixed an issue where some two handed axes had the wrong visual style. *Monsters in the overland will no longer act erratically and bring in outside support during combat when they’re not supposed to. Dragonknight *Earthen Heart **Magma Armor: This ability no longer stacks if you recast it before the duration expires. We also fixed an issue where this ability was doing 10x damage than intended. *Ardent Flame **Engulfing Flames (Fiery Breath morph): The tooltip for this ability now properly states that it deals increased damage per rank. Nightblade *Shadow **Dark Cloak: This ability can no longer be activated when you don’t have any magicka. **Manifestation of Terror (Aspect of Terror morph): The wraith summoned by using this ability no longer has collision. **Shadowy Disguise (Shadow Cloak morph): Fixed an issue where Rank4 of this ability was not increasing the critical strike rating with spells. **Summon Shade: Fixed an issue where using this ability could cause a monster to stare at the summoned shade for several seconds before attacking you. *Assassination **Incapacitate (Haste morph): This ability now has a visual effect when an enemy is immobilized. **Pressure Points: The tooltip for this ability no longer reports an incorrect value when multiple assassination values are slotted. *Siphoning **Swallow Soul Rank II (Strife morph): This ability is now properly considered a Siphoning ability. Sorcerer *Daedric Summoning **The Storm Atronach no longer taunts the target it is attacking. **Unstable Familiar: The Familiar that you summon is now considered a Daedra, and can be affected by all Fighters Guild abilities. **Fixed an issue where summoning an Unstable Familiar or Winged Twilight would cause them to pop into incorrect locations when canceling crouch. **Fixed an issue where your Unstable Familiar or Winged Twilight would run back to you in slow motion when recalled. **The abilities Hardened Ward and Negate Magic no longer share the same icon. *Storm Calling **Overload: You will now turn to face your target when attacking with this ability. We also fixed an issue where your weapon would occasionally still appear in your hands while this ability was active. *Dark Magic **Crystal Blast (Crystal Shards morph): Fixed a graphical issue that would occur when the Crystal Blast projectile was dodged. **Daedric Tomb (Daedric Mines morph): Using this ability will now cast the attack where your reticle is pointing instead of the direction you are facing. **Encase: Dodge rolling out of this ability will no longer remove the visual effects from everyone affected by Encase. **Restraining Prison (Encase morph): The tooltip for this ability now lists the snare duration. Templar *Aedric Spear **Sun Shield: This ability no longer stops your magicka regeneration. *Restoring Light **Healing Ritual: Both morphs of Healing Ritual now increase in heal value as they rank up. *Dawn’s Wrath **Fixed an issue where Backlash Rank III wasn’t dealing any damage. **Blinding Light: This ability can now cause enemies to go off-balance when they are blocking. **Reflective Light (Sun Fire morph): The tooltip for this ability now includes the damage-over-time. **Sun Fire: Fixed an issue where casting Sun Fire wouldn’t cause you to face your target. **Total Dark (Eclipse morph): The tooltip now lists the correct duration for this ability. Weapon *One Hand and Shield **Crippling Slash: This ability now has a visual effect to indicate that your target is immobilized. *Two Handed **Balanced Blade: Fixed an issue where Ranks I-II were named inconsistently for this ability, and were using “1” and “2” at the end of their titles. **Executioner: The tooltip for this ability now reports the correct damage when you don’t have a target. *Bow **The heavy attack animation now plays fully when you have a bow equipped, even if it’s only charged for a short amount of time. **Mist Form: Fixed an issue where the arrow would still be visible when you activate Mist Form with a bow equipped. *Destruction Staff **Force Shock: Fixed an issue with this ability where the beam effect wasn’t playing. **Tri-Focus Freeze: Enemies snared by this ability now show a snared visual effect. *Restoration Staff **Grand Healing: This ability now shows green ring on the ground when cast by an ally in Cyrodiil. *Dual Wield **Ruffian: This passive is no longer lost when you die. **Dual Wield Expert: This passive is no longer lost when you die. Armor *Heavy Armor **Constitution: This passive now restores magicka and stamina when you take damage. Alliance War *Assault **Caltrops: This now shows a red ring on the ground when cast by an enemy in Cyrodiil. *Support **Siege Shield: This ability now gives you an armor and resistance bonus instead of reducing all damage taken. World *Soul Magic **Soul Assault: The tooltip for this ability now shows the correct snare duration. *Vampire **Reduced the passive Undeath’s damage reduction to 33%, and adjusted the tooltip accordingly. *Werewolf **Rousing Roar: This ability now correctly calculates its power bonus based on the number of targets that get hit. Guild *Fighters Guild **Expert Hunter: The FX for this ability no longer persists on dead monsters. **Silver Leash: Updated the tooltip for this ability so it now states that the pull function only works on Undead and Daedra. **Trap Beast: You will now face the targeted area when casting this ability. *Mages Guild **Meteor: Using this ability no longer causes health bar desyncs, and the morphs from this ability now list proper damage values in their tooltips. **Entropy: Updated the tooltip for this ability to more accurately display the amount of health restored. **Energy Orb: The damage bonus for this ability no longer stacks when multiple player characters activate the synergy. *Undaunted **Blood Alter: This ability now shows a green ring on the ground when cast by an ally specifically in Cyrodiil. **Activating the Intensify synergy no longer makes all Energy Orbs (Necrotic Orb morph) in the area explode. Racial *Nord **Rugged: This passive now correctly decreases damage taken instead of increasing damage taken. *Orc **Swift: Fixed an issue where this passive wasn’t increasing the damage of your charge attacks. **Swift Rank 3: The tooltip for this passive now displays the correct increase in damage to charge attacks, which is 6% instead of 2%. *Redguard **Adrenaline Rush Rank I: This now triggers on all melee attacks, not just light and heavy attacks. Death Recap *Added new icons for the following abilities: **Foot Soldier’s Throw Dagger **Centurion’s Steam Breath **Lamia’s Resonate **Two handed heavy attacks **Boiling Slime’s Slime *Giant’s Shatter now has an appropriate icon in the death recap. *Rephrased some death recap hints so they are clearer and grammatically correct. *A hint will now appear if a Destruction Staff is not equipped, but an ability of that type is slotted. *Fixed an issue where some NPC killing blows weren’t appearing in the death recap. Monsters *The ash pile left by disintegrated enemies now glows if it is lootable. *Monsters will no longer lose collision for several seconds after casting movement abilities. *The Nix Hound no longer loses collision when casting the ability Shadow Step. *The Clannfear no longer gets stuck when trying to charge into enemies while on a cliff. *The Welwa now charges to the edge of cliffs instead of trying to run around them. *The Spirit Master’s Summon Shade no longer attacks invisible player characters using Shadow Cloak. *Fixed an issue where summoned monsters wouldn’t play their summoned animation at the correct time. *Fixed an issue where monsters would use the wrong turning animations as they became aware of your presence. *Senche-Tigers will no longer display a telegraph for the ability Double Strike after it has finished casting. *Trolls no longer stop casting the ability Tremor when you step out of range. Crafting & Economy General *The tooltip for Cleansed Water now shows the correct level of potion it creates. *Fixed an issue where monster trophy items were not dropping. *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause the number of boosters selected for item improvement to be reset to 1. *Increased the rate at which the lake water fishing nodes in Shadowfen will appear. Enchanting *Adjusted the amount of Inspiration needed to progress in Ranks 26 and 27 in order to create a smoother progression. **Note: We are looking at making broader improvements to the Inspiration you receive from Enchanting and its overall progression in an upcoming update. *Changed the enchantment prefixes for veteran glyphs: **VR1-2: Major **VR3-4: Greater **VR5-6: Grand **VR7-9: Splendid **VR10+: Monumental *Potency Runes will now stack up to 100. *You will now gain inspiration when deconstructing Veteran Rank 11 and 12 Glyphs. Provisioning *You can now acquire, learn, and craft the recipe Consummate Steak Soup. Guild Store *Fixed an issue where the guild store belonging to a claimed keep in Cyrodiil could not be browsed by a non-guild member. Now if you own a keep, your guild store can be browsed by anyone of the same alliance. *You can now purchase items listed on the guild store even if the guild member count has fallen below 50. *Half of the taxes from a transaction on the guild store now get deposited directly into the guild bank. **This does not include the listing fee. **The amount of tax incurred has not increased; it is split between the trader NPC and the guild. Dungeons & Group Content General *We have evaluated all Group Dungeon quests, and potential issues that could prevent quest progression have been resolved. *We have evaluated all Group Dungeon bosses and mini-bosses, and have resolved multiple instances where bosses could become stuck or not reset properly. Dungeons *Banished Cells **Banishing the Banished: Fixed an issue where the Keepers were not appearing in rare situations. *Blackheart Haven **Fixed an issue where you could find yourself outside of the playable area by swimming underneath a wall. *Darkshade Caverns **If your entire group is killed while fighting Head Shepherd Neloren, everyone can now resurrect. *Direfrost Keep **Eboric will now appear at the death of Drodda, allowing the quest to proceed. *Volenfell **The Guardian Encounter will now only award experience once the entire encounter is defeated, instead of each individual monster awarding experience. Public Dungeons *Bad Man’s Hallows **You no longer need to be on a quest to enter this public dungeon. *Bonesnap Ruins **Fixed an issue where you would not be able to advance quest if you killed Zix, then waited near Renard long enough for him to reset. We also fixed an issue so Renard will not disappear if you exit the room to the North during the fight with Zix. Trials *General **Fixed an issue where bosses would occasionally drop out of combat, and you were unintentionally able to resurrect during the fight. **Added the following Trials achievements: ***Trials Damage Dealer ***Trials Healer ***Trials Blocker *Aetherian Archive **Fixed an issue where the lightning FX from Thunderstorm would play multiple times each time it hit. **Fixed an issue where you would not always get to see Varlariel’s introduction theater. **You must now clear all islands after the Foundation Stone Atronach in order to activate the bridge to proceed. *Hel Ra Citadel **Healing abilities will no longer target statues in Hel Ra Citadel. Veteran Dungeons *General **Chests in Veteran Dungeons will now always produce Veteran Rank gear. *Veteran Banished Cells **Keeper Imiril will no longer respawn after she is killed. *Veteran Crypt of Hearts **Edge of Darkness: Fixed an issue that could cause the quest not to advance after defeating Nerien'eth. **Edge of Darkness: The reward for this quest is now Veteran Rank 12. *Veteran Elden Hollow **You will no longer be blocked from resurrecting if you die during the fight with Kargand. *Veteran Spindleclutch **Blood Relations: Fixed an issue where Sud-Hareem and Mereel were not present when needed. **You will no longer be able to pull Urvan Veleth’s adds individually. **The boss health bar for the fight with three Flesh Atronachs now properly reflect the combined health of the trio. **Sud-Hareen will no longer despawn if you enter the dungeon with the quest Blood Relations already in your journal. Exploration & Itemization General *47 new achievements have been added to the game across all sections, from crafting to dungeons to PvP, and many of these new achievements will have dyes associated with them. **If you have already completed the challenge mentioned in the achievement, in many cases you will be back credited for the new achievement. For example, becoming Emperor is a new achievement in the game, and any previous or current emperors will receive credit for this achievement. *When entering areas such as public dungeons, group dungeons or delves, it is now more clear if you can tackle this alone or if you need a group. *Item tooltips now specify if they only apply to group members. *Fixed an issue that could cause interactable objects to yield items with the wrong icon. *Clickable weapons and armor in the world now produce items with the correct tints. *The vendor Urildil now sells all types of weapons instead of just axes. *The vendor Lothdush no longer sells low-level items in Veteran Zones. *Removed a duplicate Bangkorai Angler achievement. *If you are prevented from looting an item from in-game mail, there will now be an appropriate error message stating why you cannot loot the item. *Fixed an issue where some vendor items would not correctly scale to an appropriate Veteran Rank in Silver or Gold zones. *Fixed an issue where several vendors were not selling the correct items. *Monsters found in Craglorn will now drop Veteran Rank potions. *Fixed a minor issue with the tooltip text from the Alliance War Shock Staff. *Fixed an issue where Used Bait was incorrectly labeled as a usable bait item. *Stranglers in Coldharbour now have a chance of dropping Tentacles for the achievement Nature’s Guardians. *Nix-Hounds can now drop Multifaceted Eyes. *All ghosts now have a chance to drop Ectoplasmic Discharge. *Bull Netches will now drop Bile Gilt. *Fixed an issue where Trial gear would occasionally appear without traits. *Fixed an issue where several Veteran Dungeon item sets didn’t have traits. Items *Increased the overcharge values for Health, Stamina, Magicka, Weapon Damage, Health Regeneration, Stamina Regeneration, and Magicka Regeneration. *Decreased overcharge values for Spell Damage. Item Sets *Item sets that increase healing as part of their two-, three-, or four-piece bonus now correctly display a percentage sign beside the amount of the increase. *Item sets that affect group members now state their maximum number of targets. *Set bonuses that affect group members no longer have their effect permanently ended when a group member leaves the wearer’s zone. *Fixed several issues that prevented item sets from applying their bonuses. *Several typographical errors in item set tooltips have been corrected. *Item sets now create visual effects when their bonuses trigger. *Many item set bonuses have become more powerful. **All item sets offer their most powerful bonus after the entire set has been collected, requiring either 3 or 5 pieces. **All item sets of 3 pieces give a minor bonus after collecting 2 out of 3 pieces. **All item sets of 5 pieces give a minor bonus after collecting 2, 3, and 4 pieces out of the total 5. *Added traits to various item set pieces obtained from veteran dungeons. *The following item set tooltips now refer to Weapon Damage instead of Weapon Power: **Hunding’s Rage item set **Skirmisher item set *Keeper’s Garb has been given an icon. *King’s Justice now has an item trait. *Signet of Sancre Tor now has an item trait. *Adroitness: This item set now correctly restores magicka and stamina, instead of restoring magicka twice. *Apprentice: Added shoes to this item set. *Archer’s Mind: Clarified the tooltip for this item set. *Ashen Grip: This item set damage proc now hits 6 targets instead of 3. *Auriel’s Shield: This item set no longer creates a damage shield when you damage yourself with abilities such as Equilibrium. *Beckoning Steel: Fixed an issue where this item set could be removed by intercepting itself. *Beserking Warrior: This item set now only applies to attacks with 2 handed weapons. *Buffer of the Swift: Fixed an issue that caused this set’s 5 piece bonus to have only a 10% chance to absorb damage. *Curse Eater: Reduced the bonus for this item set to 20% duration reduction from 33%. *Darkstride: This set’s 5 piece bonus no longer grants a smaller amount of stamina recovery than intended. *Death’s Wind: Fixed an issue where this item set wasn’t stunning enemies. *Defending Warrior: This item set’s damage type has been changed to Magic. *Dreugh King Slayer: This set’s 5 piece bonus no longer grants a smaller amount of stamina recovery than intended, and now has new visual effects when equipped. *Eagle Eye: The tooltip for this item set no longer states that it increases the range of the ability Arrow Spray. *Ebon Armory: The item tooltip describes this set’s bonuses more clearly. *Elf Bane: This item set no longer decreases the tick rate on the Destruction Staff ability Wall of Fire. *Healer’s Habit: Reduced the bonus for this item set to 8% healing increase from 10%. *Healing Mage: This set’s bonus now affects a maximum of six targets, and its tooltip now specifies that it affects weapon damage. *Hide of the Werewolf: Increased this item set to 5 ultimate restore from 3. *Hist Bark: This set now provides 18% dodge rating while blocking. *Ice Furnace: The Ice Furnace item set now has a percentage chance to trigger instead of always firing. *Ice Furnace: Increased the fire damage for this item set by 10%. *Kyne’s Flight: Periodic damage from Acid Spray can now trigger this set’s 5 piece bonus. *Lord’s Mail: This set’s 5 piece bonus now triggers a cooldown when it activates. *Night Mother’s Embrace: This item set tooltip now properly states that it gives a bonus to crouch cost, rather than sprint cost. *Night’s Silence: Fixed an issue that prevented this set’s bonus from applying, and edited the tooltip to reflect the correct stealth bonus percentage at 60%. *Poisonous Serpent: This set’s tooltip now explains that the bonus only applies to light and heavy weapon attacks. *Quick Serpent: Reduced this item set’s movement speed bonus to 75% from 100%. This item set also now reduces stamina costs by 8%. *Robes of Onslaught: This item set tooltip now states that it affects stun abilities. *Sanctuary **This set’s 5 piece bonus now correctly applies to allies. **Fixed an issue that lowered this item set’s healing bonus Increased the bonus for this item set to 12% healing from 8%. **This item set now has a trait on the staff item. *Sergeant’s Mail: The item tooltip describes this set’s bonuses more clearly. Its 5 piece bonus can no longer occur twice in a row. *Shalidor’s Curse: This set’s 5 piece bonus now triggers correctly. *Shroud of the Lich: Bracers and shoulders in this set now have a sell value. *Skirmisher: Fixed an issue where your weapon damage was not being increased properly. We also fixed an issue with Critical Strike where it was being increased by 100% of the critical strike value, rather than a flat percentage of 10%. *Song of Lamae: This item set can now critically strike. *Stygian: Fixed an issue where this item set wasn’t providing a 20% damage increase. *Thunderous Plate Mail: This set’s 5 piece bonus now only triggers on melee attacks, as stated in its tooltip. Thunderous Plate Mail also now has a target cap. *Twilight’s Embrace: Updated the set piece bonuses on this set: **3 piece bonus: Increases Spell Critical by 4% **4 piece bonus: Increases spell power *Twin Sisters: This set’s 5 piece bonus now lists its effect’s duration. *Twin Sisters: The proc for this item set now ignores armor. *Worm’s Raiment: The FX for this item set no longer stacks. *Willow’s Path: Updated the set piece bonuses on this set: **2 piece bonus: Increases maximum magicka **3 piece bonus: Increases Spell Critical by 4% **4 piece bonus: Increases health regeneration *Wise Mage: This set’s tooltip describes this set’s effects more clearly. Mac Client General *Fixed a memory leak in the Mac client that would cause the game to crash or perform poorly over time. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck with a blue-tinted screen upon crashing while in Greenshade. *Fixed an issue so the Looking For Group (LFG) system now caps Craglorn and Trials at Veteran Rank 12 instead of Veteran Rank 15. *The achievements Catching Trophy Fish will now update the associated achievements properly. Inventory *Each inventory can now have a single unique version of an item, including the bank. **For example, if you have two characters under your account and have a disguise, you could have three different versions of the disguise: one disguise in your first character’s inventory, one disguise in your second character’s inventory, and one disguise in the bank. Vanity Pets *The Bristlegut Piglet no longer collides with other player characters. *The Whiterun Wolfhound no longer barks endlessly while running, and no longer has monster collision. Quests General *The final Mages and Fighters Guild quest now have improved rewards. *NPCs that assist you in combat will now be more responsive while in combat. *Corrected the names of some public dungeon achievements. *Rebalanced all public dungeons to improve the experience for a group of two. This includes group events and fighting champions. *Adjusted many doors so all group members can more easily use them, as long as one member of the group has the associated quest. *When you decide to flee before an overland group encounter, it will still remain active for others if they want to attempt it. Alik’r Desert *Motalion Necropolis: You will now be able to use the door after defeating the wave event without having to relog. *The Initiation: You will now be able to interact with the tent flap on the quest step “Collect Your Brother From His Tent”. Auridon *Silent Village: Weakened bears associated with this quest can now be bound with the gem. *A Village Awakened: The quest bestower will now be easier to find. *Final Blows: Karulae and Calanyese will now respawn at a slightly slower rate. *Harsh Lesson: Adjusted the level of the monsters in Saltspray Cave from level 9 to level 13. *A Hostile Situation: You will now be able to advance this quest, even if you die to Captain Astranya multiple times. Bangkorai *Troll’s Toothpick: The Skeevers and Trolls will now appear in the cave. Coldharbour *The Soul-Meld Mage: You will no longer get stuck placing the power crystals for this quest. *The Harvest Heart: The quest will now properly advance after completing the ritual. *The Endless War: Placing seeds on the dead will now properly progress the quest. *Cave of Trophies: The Banekin are now correctly set to level 47. *The Soul-Meld Mage: Fixed a rare issue that would cause you to be transformed into a monkey. Forever. *The Great Shackle/Hollow City: Vanus Galerion will no longer appear at the Great Shackle wayshrine before being rescued. *Haj Uxith: You will no longer see multiple versions of Treeminder Xohaneel when playing in a group. Deshaan *Supply Run: There are now enough supplies in the area to find them consistently. *School Daze: Groups will now share completion of the puzzle by the lake. *Race for the Cure: Fixed an issue where the step to “Observe Nilyne’s Treatment” would become blocked if you left the house before the treatment was completed. *Bad Medicine: Fixed an issue where Aerona would not be present when you entered the house. *The Light Fantastic: There will now be clearer prompts to interact with the Dwarven Prisms. Eastmarch *Kireth's Amazing Plan: You will no longer lose quest progress after logging out. *Hall of the Dead: Reynir will now pursue you farther during combat. *Our Poor Town: Increased the amount of torchbugs you can gather when you’re in a group. Fighters Guild *Proving the Deed: This quest will no longer be blocked if you neglect to follow Aelif as she runs to Ragnthar. *The Dangerous Past: The Dwarven Centurion will respawn if he gets stuck while you’re fighting him. Glenumbra *Themond Mine will now scale to veteran difficulties. *Turning of the Trees: Upon leaving and returning to Deleyn’s Mill, you will now be able to resummon the torchbug as needed. *The Miner’s Lament: Foreman Blaise will now jump down from the bridge and can be attacked. Grahtwood *Scars Never Fade: No-Fingers will now appear during the quest step where you need to talk to him. *Carnival Conundrum: It will now be easier to interact with the Akaviri Cultural Infiltration Document. *Heart of the Matter: Logging out after the fight with Ukaezai will no longer stop you from absorbing her soul. *The Enemy Within: You can now confront Rakhaz and continue the quest. *A Lasting Winter: Fixed an issue where Brelor would not interact with the Welkynd Stones. *Grip of Madness: Entering the Cathedral will no longer cause the quest to advance incorrectly to a step you cannot complete. *Forgotten Soul: Adjusted the level of The Guardian of Root Sunder to level 18 in order to match the level of the quest. *Eyes of Azura: Increased the amount of Daedra for you to fight to fill your Sigil Geodes. Greenshade *Breaking the Ward: You will now be able to always turn in this quest. *Mist and Shadow: The Skull of Vargarion will now be interactable again. *Staff of the Magnus: All group members will now be able to enter Marbruk’s Vault. *Woodhearth: You will no longer be teleported to the wrong area if you attempt to travel to another player character in the Imperial Underground. *Handmade Guardian: Fixed an issue that would prevent you from getting a new guardian and completing the quest if your current guardian got stuck and de-spawned. Mages Guild *Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent: Uncle Leo will now respawn if he gets stuck while you’re fighting him. *The Mad God's Bargain: Haskill will now respawn if he gets stuck while you’re fighting him. *Simply Misplaced: You will no longer lose the General’s Essence if you die before activating the spider or scorpion seals. Main Quest *Castle of the Worm: Mannimarco's skeletons getting stuck will no longer break the fight with him. *Heart's Grief: You will no longer lose the Aedric blessings if you log out in the middle of fighting Molag Bal. *Halls of Torment: Lyris will now attack enemies when fighting in the Halls of Torment. *Moonhenge’s Tear: Sergeant Galandir will no longer disappear after being freed. Malabal Tor *A Tale Forever Told: The barrier associated with this quest will be easier to click on in order to escape the tale. *Arithiel: Arithiel will now consistently spawn at the end of this quest. *The Siege of Velyn Harbor: You will now be able to always turn in this quest. *Brothers and Bandits: Adjusted the level of this quest to level 37 to match the dungeon and difficulty. Reaper’s March *Two Moon’s Path: Fixed an issue that was preventing Rid’thar from spawning and blocking your quest progress. We also fixed an issue so if you log out during a vision, you will be able to interact with the crystals. *The First Step: You will no longer be blocked from advancing this quest if you log out, die, or leave the temple during the cleansing ceremony. Rivenspire *Foul Deeds in the Deep: You will no longer become blocked if Osgrikh is killed too soon during her monologue. *The Blood-Spattered Shield: Reezal-Jul and the Contess Eselde will now reset if they become stuck. Shadowfen *The Dominion's Alchemist: Kazdi will now always be interactable when you’re trying to rescue her. *Trail of the Skin Stealer: Adjusted the scene between Ukatsei and Nedrasa so it’s now clearer. Stonefalls *A Son's Promise: Rulantaril will now more consistently surrender on the quest step to subdue him. *Sadal's Final Defeat: Sadal is now defeatable and not get stuck at 0 health. *Crow's Wood: The Moonlit Maiden is now easier to defeat. *The Wizard’s Tome: You can now complete this quest if it was granted as a shared quest from another player character. Stormhaven *A Ransom for Miranda: Compass pins will now show up properly for the mushrooms. *Abominations from Beyond: Rescuing a captive will no longer give you twice the quest credit. *Saving Hosni: If you die in Hosni’s dream, you will now resurrect at the tower where you originally entered the dream. *Ending the Ogre’s Threat: Updated Skull Crusher in Shinji's Scarp to only spawn if you’re on the appropriate step. The Rift *Geirmund's Guardian: Fixed an issue that would prevent Runehild from spawning. *Geirmund's Oath: The timer for the drinking game will now reset properly when you log out. *Concealed Weapons: Aera will now be available to all members of a group for the quest step “Talk to Aera.” We also corrected a number of compass pins for this quest. *Shattered Hopes: Dying to Thallik's cultists will no longer make you have to fight cultists and draugr at the same time. *Geirmund’s Hall: Fixed an issue where your progress would be blocked if you ran too far away from the bridge on the quest step “Escort Jakaral to the Bridge.” Vampire *Scion of the Blood Matron: You will now have the disease "Vampiris" removed upon becoming a vampire. Werewolf *Hircine's Gift: Not feeding on Songmadir's kill will no longer block you from progressing. We also added a number of missing compass pins for this quest. UI General *When you’re in a different channel with group members, but in the same zone, you will now get an auto-prompt to travel to the group leader. *Fixed an issue so food buffs as shown within the stamina and magicka bars will now persist while traveling to a new zone. *Fixed an issue where if you entered a menu before a trade invitation was accepted, all items from the trade window would appear missing. *Fixed an issue so the Spell Critical Strike chance from The Thief mundus stone will now display on your character sheet. *Fixed an issue with the dialog options while talking with the Quartermaster about inspecting a keep. *Fixed an issue where some Points of Interest would remain on the compass when you left an area and later returned. *Fixed an issue where the Keep details tooltip from the Cyrodiil map would not disappear after using a Transitus Shrine. *Fixed an issue where pins for your group members would not show up on maps while you were inside an instanced area. Crafting *Fixed an issue when improving an item where the Attempt Item Improvement UI would reappear, displaying a 100% chance to improve when the chance to improve was actually reset. *The Gaited Horse now shows its speed upgrade visuals correctly. *Fixed an issue where some crafted glyphs would initially filter to the Materials tab of your inventory instead of the Miscellaneous tab. *Fixed an issue with the rage glyph enchantment tooltip so it now specifies “Rage” instead of “Berserker”. Guild Store *Added a sound effect when you attempt to purchase an item without having enough gold. Mail *Fixed an issue if you went from Mail to Inventory and back to Mail, items would occasionally not be visible to attach to new mail. Category:Patches